Love at first sight
by Jamester7
Summary: Clare is new at degrassi and she meets 3 players that Alli and Jenna told her about will they be able to ignore how cute they are
1. The players

Clare's pov:

Today is my first day at degrassi and i'm really happy. My friends Alli and Jenna told me so much about the school and  
now i'm going there i'm waiting for Alli and Jenna to show up to my house so we can all walk to school together. Just  
when i was going to sit down and wait my door bell rang. I answered the door to see Alli and Jenna.

"Clare" said Alli and Jenna.

"Alli, Jenna you gotta tell me about the school" said Clare.

"Okay on the way to school" said Alli.

"Okay" said Clare with that i shut my door and walked to school.

"Okay so the school except for one flaw" said Jenna.

"Whats the flaw" said Clare.

"Well there are these 3 boys who are players Eli, K.C, and Drew. And the literally hit on every girl either they sleep with  
them, make them cry, or they break there hearts" said Alli.

"Ha i will never fall for one of them but please tell me that they didn't hit on one of you guys" said Clare.

"Well Drew hits on me and K.C hits on Jenna" said Alli.

"Oh so did you guys fall for it" said Clare.

"We did once but girls came up to them talking about how last night was fun after they told us that they actually liked us"  
said Jenna.

"That sucks" said Clare.

They arrived at school early so the walked Clare to the office to get her things than they went to sit on the pinic table.

Eli's pov:

Drew, K.C, and myself just arrived at school when Drew and K.C looked at the pinic table to see Alli, Jenna and  
someone i never met but i would love to because she is really pretty.

"Yo Drew there is Alli" said Eli.

"Where" said Drew looking around he finally finds her with Jenna and someone he has never seen before.

"Oh look K.C there is Jenna" said Drew.

"Lets go" said Drew.

"Okay but i call dibs on the new girl" said Eli.

Anyone's pov:

Jenna saw the "players" comming there way.

"Alli here they come" said Jenna looking annoyed.

"Ugh why can't they take the hint" said Alli.

"Who" said Clare.

"See those boys comming over here" said Alli.

"Yea" said Clare.

"Well those are the boys we where talking to you about earlier. Eli, K.C, and Drew" said Alli annoyed.

"Oh" said Clare.

"Yea oh don't forget to not fall for anyone of them got it" said Jenna.

"Okay" said Clare.

With that the boys walked up to them.

"So what's up Alli, Jenna, and hottie over there" said Eli looking at Clare.

"Ummmmm the "hottie" has a name" said Clare rolling her eyes.

"Which is" said Eli with a smirk.

"Clare Edwards" said Clare.

"Yea she is mine and Jenna's best friend and she is new so leave her alone. Come on Clare and Jenna" said Alli.

With that Clare, Alli, and Jenna went into degrassi.


	2. Hard to get

*Continuing after the girls left*

"They keep playing hard to get" said Drew.  
"Yea but now they are having Clare do it to" said Eli.  
"Why do you care Eli" said K.C.  
"Cause i think i might actually like her" said Eli.  
"Awwwww Eli got feelings" said K.C.  
"Shut up coming from you guys you like Alli and you like Jenna" said Eli.  
"True" said K.C and Drew.  
"Lets go get our ladys" said Eli.

*In school by Clare's locker*

Eli, Drew, and K.C walk up to her "Hey hottie" said Eli leaning against the locker next to Clare's "Hey nottie" said Clare.  
"Ouch" said Eli being sarcastic.  
"I just speak the true" said Clare.  
"Okay tell us what Jenna and Alli told you" said Drew.  
"They told me you guys are players and that you either break hearts, make people cry, or sleep with people" said Clare.  
"We where players until we saw you guys" said K.C.  
Hey Eli i had so much fun last night we should make love another night" said a brown haired girl.  
"Look Clare i can explain" said Eli.  
"No Eli your never going to change. You guys can beg all you want but we are still going to say no" said Clare and with that she left.  
"Guys we have to work hard to get them to date us" said Eli.  
"Your right but how they will always turn us down" said Drew.  
"Step up our game" said K.C.

With that they left.

*At lunch with Alli, Clare, and Jenna*

"Yea he tried" said Clare.  
"Why can't they take the hint" said Alli.  
"I don't know but here they come" said Jenna.  
"Oh god" said Alli.  
"Hey ladies" said Drew sitting across from Alli.  
"Go away Drew" said Alli.  
"We want to talk to you" said Eli across from Clare.  
"Well we don't" said Clare.  
"Come on Clare" said Eli.  
"Don't come on Clare me i hate you okay" said Clare.  
"Why you don't even know me" said Eli.  
"Well i no planty" said Clare.  
"Let me ask you one question" said Eli.  
"What" said Clare.  
"Why do you hate us" said Eli.  
"Cause i used to date someone like you guys, me and him dated for 9 months and he cheated on me for 7 months, he didn't even care enough to stay faithful is that what you wanted to hear Eli" said Clare with tears in her eyes and walked away.


	3. Flash back

"Clare" said Alli running after her.  
"Wait Clare" said Jenna.  
"I don't want to talk about it okay" said Clare.  
"How come you never told us" said Jenna.  
"Cause it was embarrising of how i found out" said Clare.  
"What do you mean" said Jenna.

*With that K.C, Eli, and Drew came running up*

"Clare" said Eli.  
"Just leave" said Clare.  
"Tell us why you are embarrised of how it happened" said Alli.

Clare began to tell the story.

Flashback:

Clare was walking up to Scott's house (Clare's ex-boyfriend) for there 9 month anniversary and no one answered and she relised the door was unlocked so she opened it and went inside and heard music from upstairs so she followed the music to Scott's room and she opened it to see Scott and her best friend Amy having sex so to be a smart ass she went in and turned off the music.

"What happened to the song" said Amy.  
"I turned it off" said Clare.

With that Scott turned around and saw Clare with tears in her eyes and he got off of Amy and put his boxers on and walked over to Clare.

"Hey Clare happy anniversary" said Scott he leaned down to kiss Clare but she turned away.  
"Don't happy anniversary me" said Clare.  
"Clare this is not what it looks like" said Scott.  
"Really so you weren't just having sex with my so called best friend" said Clare.  
"Clare" said Amy.  
"Shut up" said Clare.  
"Clare we wanted to tell you" said Amy.  
"How long" said Clare crying.  
"7 months" said Scott.  
"I HATE BOTH OF YOU... I NEVER WANT TO TALK TO YOU GUYS ANYMORE" said Clare.  
"Clare come on please i hate seeing my best friend cry" said Amy.  
"No we where never friends i hate you find a new best friend and Scott we are done so you can screw her all you want" said Clare crying.  
"Clare come on don't ruin what we have" said Scott.  
"We had nothing good bye Scott and Amy enjoy your sex party" said Clare.

With that she left the house.

End of flashback:

"Clare we didn't no" said Jenna.  
"Well maybe i didn't want you to no" said Clare with tears in her eyes.  
"That doesn't mean i'm like that... That Scott guy was a douche and a loser doesn't mean i'm like that" said Eli.  
"Yes you are" said Clare.  
"How would you no you just met me" said Eli.  
"Let me ask you a question" said Clare.  
"Go head ask away" said Eli.  
"How many girls have you slept with" said Clare.  
"26" said Eli.  
"How many hearts did you break" said Clare.  
"16" said Eli.  
"How many did you make cry" said Clare.  
"15" said Eli.  
"Thats my point right there" said Clare.  
"Clare i'm different" said Eli getting teary eyes.  
"No your not" said Clare.

With that Clare started walking away with Jenna and Alli following behind her.

"Clare" screamed Eli with tears. 


	4. Deal

*Continuing later that day at Eli's house*

Eli throw his clothes, pictures, everything all on the floor. With that his mother came in and saw the mess and Eli sitting on the floor by the bed.

"Sweety what's wrong" said Cece.  
"Every thing" said Eli crying.  
"Tell me" said Cece.  
"I like this girl like really like her but she won't go for me because she dated someone like me and she won't even give me a chance" said Eli crying more.  
"Awwwww your falling in love" said Cece.  
"Yea but she won't talk to me" said Eli.  
"Prove to her that you are not a player like she thinks you are" said Cece wiping his tears.  
"But i am" said Eli.  
"No your not, what happened to my Eli that used to say " mommy one day i'm going to marry a beautiful women with either blue or green eyes" what happened to that kid" said Cece.  
"He is in here" said Eli pointing to himself.  
"Than bring him out and tell this girl how much you love her" said Cece.  
"Your right, thanks mom" said Eli with a smile.  
"So what color eyes does this girl have" said Cece with a smile.  
"Blue like the ocean kind of blue" said Eli.  
"Well one of these days i want to meet her if you don't screw things up" said Cece.  
"Trust me no one is getting in the way of me and Clare being together" said Eli.  
"so her name is Clare" said Cece with a smile.  
"Yea Clare Edwards" said Eli thinking about her.

*Next day at school*

Eli saw Clare by her locker and went over to her.

"Hey Clare" said Eli with a smirk.  
"What do you want" said Clare.  
"To talk to you" said Eli.  
"About what" said Clare.  
"Clare one date to let me prove to you that i'm different" said Eli.  
"No" said Clare.

Just than Eli got an idea.

"Fine but are you going to let me in to the music room still" said Eli.  
"Unfortunately yes i have to" said Clare with annoyed in her voice.  
"Meet me at lunch" said Eli.  
"Fine" said Clare than walked away.

*At lunch with Clare and Eli walking to the music room*

"Here the door is open" said Clare.  
Eli walks in and fake's a face like something stinks "Wow is there something rotten in here" said Eli.  
"Ugh damn 9th graders" said Clare with that she walked in and Eli locked her in and pushed a botton on the wall to talk to her.  
"Clare this is the only way i can talk to you" said Eli.  
"Fine" said Clare.  
"Clare i never felt this wa before except when i had this one girlfriend Julia but she died and that's why i became a player but with you i would give up being a player any day please just one date... I'm begging" said Eli crying.  
"You really like me don't you" said Clare looking at him crying.  
"More than you no and it hurts" said Eli.  
"Fine one date and if you screw up you will never go on a date with me again" said Clare with a smile.  
"Deal" said Eli smiling and with that he unlocked the door.  
"Pick me up at 7" said Clare than left.

Clare was walking threw the doors of degrassi when she saw someone she knew.

"Scott" said Clare with worry.

Authors note: CLIFF HANGER if you have a twitter follow me at JamesterMcG7. I got the idea of Eli locking Clare in the music room from Holly J and Declan in season 9. 


	5. Girlfriend

*Contiuing where we left off*

Clare's pov:

"Scott" i asked making sure i wasn't going crazy.  
"Hey Clare" replied Scott coming towards me.  
"What are you doing here i thought i said i never wanted to see you again" i replied mad.  
"You did but i wanted to say sorry and i want you back" said Scott right infront of me.  
"Really where's Amy" i said.  
"Oh i'm still seeing her" he replied.  
"That's why i will never go back to you" i replied.  
"Come on please" said Scott.  
"NO" i yelled.

With that he grabed me by my waist and started kissing me. I tryed to push him off but he was to strong that i couldn't.

Eli's pov:

I was walking down the hall with K.C and Drew telling them how i got a date with Clare.

"Seriously" said Drew like he wasn't believing me.  
"Yes i think we might actually kiss tonight" i said.  
"Really cause where i'm standing your not having that date" said K.C looking out the door.  
"What are you talking abo-" Eli looked and saw Clare kissing a guy and walked out.

Clare's pov:

I pushed him off.

"What are you doing" i said.  
"Yea what are you doing" said Eli comming with K.C and Drew behind him.  
"This is none of your buisiness this is between me and my soon to be girlfriend" replied Scott.  
"Who are you" said Eli getting annoyed.  
"Scott Henley" replied Scott.  
"As in Scott that hurt Clare with some chick named Amy" said Eli mad.  
"Yup how did you no" said Scott looking at Clare.  
"I told him Scott" i replied.  
"And you is he and the 2 boys behind him" Scott asked.  
"This is Eli, K.C, and Drew" i replied by pointing at them.  
"Okay what ever now let's go babe" Scott said looking at me.  
"Ha no she is my girlfriend so back off" said Eli getting in his face.  
"You moved on to this" said Scott.  
"Yup gotta promblem" i replied.  
"BUT YOUR MINE" replied Scott getting mad.  
"No i'm not you cheated on me with my so called best friend" i replied angry.  
"I didn't mean to hurt you can you forgive me" he asked.  
"I'm sorry but no i moved on you should to bye Scott" i replied.

With that Scott left.

"Really since when are you my boyfriend" i asked looking at Eli.  
"Since i got mad cause the girl that i'm inlove with was kissing someone who was a jerk to her" he replied.  
"Well thank you i'll see you at 7" i replied.  
"Okay" replied Eli with a smile.  
"Bye Eli, K.C, and Drew" i said.  
"Bye" they all said.

With that i left so i can pick out my outfit i hope tonight is perfect. 


	6. the date

*At Clare's*

"Ugh Alli was is this so important to me... I should have said no" i replied looking for an outfit.  
"You like him and besides i would of kissed a donkey if i was stuck in a room" replied Alli.  
"What about this" i asked holding up a blue jeans and a yellow shirt.  
"Uh no" replied Alli throwing it to the side.  
"What about this" i was holding up a skirt and a black and blue shirt.  
"NO CLARE you need a pretty outfit... tomorrow we are going to get you a new wordrobe and throw this one out" replied Alli.  
"Fine ugh why is this so hard" i replied sitting on my bed.

Just than there was a knock on my door than my mom came in.

"Wow what happened in here" asked my mom.  
"Clare has a date and we are trying to find a outfit" replied Alli looking in my closet.  
"You have a date already this guy must really like you" asked my mom.  
"Yea he even stood up for me and said he was my boyfriend so Scott could leave" i replied.  
"Scott Henley" asked my mom in shock.  
"Yup he showed up and when Eli showed and said he was my boyfriend Scott left" i replied re living that moment.  
"Well i like this Eli already and i think you should hurry up cause Alli is over there going nuts" replied my mom and leaving the room.  
"Alli what are you doing" i asked.  
"Trying to find something" replied Alli taking most of my things out and throwing it on the floor.  
"Ugh fine i was hoping to use this sometime" i replied going under my bed and getting out a box.  
"What's that" replied Alli sitting on my bed again.  
"I bought this before i meet Scott and never wore it cause when i was done buying it and bought it home i didn't want it anymore but i kept it in this box with shoes and hid it under my bed" i replied looking at Alli.  
"And you didn't say anything" she replied.  
"Nope" i said.  
"Ugh open it so i can see it" Alli asked.  
"Fine" i opened it and Alli gasped.  
"It's beautiful i love it you have to wear it" she replied.

It was a black and white strapless that had a flower pattern by the chest area and the same flower pattern on the bottom of the dress and had a black tie going around the waist. And the shoes where silver heels.

"Fine get out so i can put it on" i replied.  
"Fine put them both on and i will do your make up" she replied leaving.

I got changed into the dress and heels and Alli did my makeup. She put on gray eye shadow cause it was close to black, than she put on black eye liner and red lipstick to finish it off.

"So how do you like it" she asked looking over her work.  
"I love it" i replied.  
"What time is he picking you up" Alli asked putting my close back in my closet.  
"7 why" i told her.  
"Cause it is 6:50 right now" she said sitting on my bed.  
"He will be here in ten minutes go and thank you so much and yes i will give you details" i replied.  
"Good you better and good luck" she replied and left.

Ten minutes went by and i heard a knock on my door so i went to go see Eli in a black shirt and black skinny jeans with a black jacket and black shoes with a thin strip of eye liner.

"Wow you look beautiful" he replied looking at me.  
"Thanks you look good to" i replied with a smile.  
"Ready to go" he asked.  
"Yea... mom i'm leaving" i replied closing the door and we left in morty.

It took 20 minutes to get where he was taking me for our date. When we got to the woods he blind folded me and lead me down what seemed like a path. When he took the blind fold off we where at a water fall that flowed into a pond and there was a picnic set up it was beautiful.

"Eli this place is amazing" i said when he guided me to the picnic blanket.  
"I thought you would like it" he replied with a smirk.  
"Well you thought right" i replied.  
"You hungry" he asked.  
"Yea what do you got" i asked looking at him.

When i said that he pulled out chocolate cover strawberrys, pasta with sauce, 2 cups, mountain dew and plastic plates.

"Wow did you cook all this besides the mountain dew, the plates, strawberrys and cups" i replied with a smile.  
"The pasta yes" Eli replied.  
"Oh god i'm going to die probably" i replied with a smile.  
"No you won't i swear" Eli replied with his smirk.

Me and Eli sat there eating pasta and drinking mountain dew and when we where done eating we feed eachother chocolate covered strawberrys and when we where done we got back in morty and he drove me home. When we pulled up to my house he got out and opened my door and walked me to my door step.

"I had fun thanks" i replied smiling.  
"Me to and your welcome" Eli replied.  
"So" i replied.  
"So there is this school dance coming up on friday will you do me the honor and be my date" Eli asked.  
"Since you took me out for a beautiful date and showed me you aren't who everyone says you are yes i will love to" i replied smiling.  
"Great i promise you friday will be worth it" he replied with a smirk.  
"Okay" i replied

I went to open my door but when i reached the for my door nob Eli spun me around and kissed me with so much passion i didn't no i could hold my breath that long. After about 25 seconds of kissing we finally broke apart.

"Wow" i replied in shock.  
"Yea i no" he replied with a smirk.  
"What was that for" i asked.  
"Like i said i really like you and i want us to be more" he replied.  
"If you do well at the dance than i will consider it" i replied.  
"Okay i will impress you" Eli replied.  
"Okay well goodnight" i said.  
"Night" Eli said.

With that Eli left and i went inside got changed into my pjs, brushed my teeth and went to sleep.

Authors note: the dress and shoes with be on my profile so you can see it. 


	7. Find dates for the dance

*Next day at school*

Alli's pov:

I was waiting for Clare and Jenna when all of a sudden Drew came up to where i was sitting and sat down across from me with a smile on his face.

"What do you want Drew" i asked annoyed.  
"I wan't to ask you to the dance in 2 days" said Drew.  
"You could have said friday" i replied.  
"Don't care so what do you say" asked Drew.  
"No" i replied.  
"Why not" asked Drew.  
"Cause i don't like you" i said.  
"I will get you to go to the dance with me weather you like it or not" replied Drew.

With that Drew got up and walked into school. With that Jenna and Clare walked up to me.

"Hey" they both said.  
"Hey" i replied.  
"What was Drew over here for" asked Jenna.  
"Asking me to the dance friday" i replied annoyed.  
"Oh i hope you said no" asked Jenna.  
"I did" i replied.  
"Good" Jenna replied.  
"So Clare how was your date with Eli" i asked.  
"What you had a date with Eli" asked Jenna mad.  
"Yea he locked me in a room and the only way to get out was to go on a date with him" said Clare.  
"Oh i would have agreed to" replied Jenna.  
"So how was it" i asked again.  
"It was nice he took me to a water fall to have a picnic than took me home kissed me goodnight and asked me to the dance" replied Clare.  
"Wait he kissed you and asked you to the dance" asked Jenna.  
"Yea" replied Clare.  
"What did you say to him about the dance" i asked.  
"I told him i would go" replied Clare.  
"WHAT" me and Jenna screamed.  
"What i would rather go to a dance with Eli than get locked in another room" replied Clare.  
"Clare why would you say yes" asked me and Jenna.  
"I just told you" replied Clare.  
"Fine but we are going to be there" replied Jenna.  
"When are you guys not at a dance" asked Clare.  
"Never" replied me and Jenna.

With that me, Clare, and Jenna walked inside.

Eli's pov:

I was in the library hanging out with Drew and K.C.

"Eli so how was your date" asked K.C.  
"Good i took her to a water fall and had a picnic, than took her home and gave her a goodnight kiss than asked her to the dance on friday" i replied with a smirk.  
"What did she say" asked Drew.  
"She said yes" i replied.  
"Lucky" they both said.  
"Why" i asked.  
"Well i asked Alli this morning and she turned me down" replied Drew.  
"And i was going to ask Jenna but i don't no if she will go with me" replied K.C.  
"Sucks for you guys i guess" i said.  
"Well can you have Clare ask Alli to go to the dance with me" asked Drew.  
"Yea and have Clare ask Jenna" said K.C.  
"Fine i will see what i can do okay" i replied.  
"Okay" they both replied.

With that i left to go find Clare to ask her to ask her friends for me. When i was walking down the hall i saw Clare putting her books away so i decided i would ask her now.

"Hey Clare can i ask you something" i asked hoping she would say yes.  
"Yea sure" Clare said.  
"Can you ask Alli and Jenna to go to the dance with Drew and K.C" i asked hoping she would say yes.  
"I will try but i bet they say no" Clare replied.  
"Okay thanks tell me what they say" i asked.  
"Got it well i have to get to class talk to you later" replied Clare.

And with that she walked away.

Clare's pov:

It was lunch time so i was sitting with Alli and Jenna like usal now it was time to tell them about what Eli asked me to do. Now or never.

"So you guys have dates for the dance" i asked.  
"No every guy i asked said they had a date ugh" replied Alli.  
"Me to ugh" said Jenna.  
"Well can i ask you guys something" i asked.  
"Sure" they replied.  
"Can you guys please go to the dance with Drew and K.C" i asked watching there faces.  
"NO" they screamed.  
"Please Eli said they want you guys to go to the dance with them so bad" i said.  
"No we won't go to the dance with them" said Alli.  
"Yea i agree" said Jenna.  
"I'll do anything please just say yes" i asked.  
"Anything" they said.  
"Yes" i replied.  
"Fine me and Jenna get to pick out your dress no if ends or buts" said Alli.  
"Fine just nothing that shows my but" i replied.  
"Deal. Now tell Eli we will go with them" said Jenna.  
"Okay thanks so much i owe you guys" i replied.  
"You owed us right when you asked us that question" said Jenna.  
"I no i'll be back let me tell Eli" i said.  
"Okay see you in class" they replied.

With that i left to find Eli. I walked passed the library and found Eli with Drew and K.C so i'll just tell them now. I walked in and sat down across from all 3 of them.

"Hey guys" i said.  
"Hey" they all replied.  
"Can you guys look at me" i asked.  
"Clare we are looking at this comic book it's new" replied Eli not looking up.  
"Fine i guess i will not tell Drew and K.C that Alli and Jenna said they would go to the dance. Oh well i will tell them to find new dates" i said getting up and taking a few steps.  
"WAIT" screamed K.C.  
"Yes" i replied turning to look at them.  
"Clare sit back down" smiled Drew grabing my hand and siting me down and sitting next to me.  
"Thought you might say that" i replied.  
"So what did they say" said K.C siting on the other side of me.  
"Well i asked them and they said fine but if i was you i would get to them cause some people from the basket ball team where going to ask them" i replied.

With that they got up and ran to find them.

Jenna's pov:

Me and Alli where outside when Drew and K.C ran over and sat down.

"Hey" they both said.  
"Hey" me and Alli replied.  
"So Jenna and Alli want to go to the dance with me and Drew" said K.C.  
"Yes" said me and Alli.  
"Great i will pick you up at 8" said K.C to me.  
"And i will pick you up at 8 also" said Drew to Alli.  
"Okay" said Alli.  
"Thats fine with me" i replied.  
"Okay well see you later" said Drew.  
"Yea" we replied.  
"Bye Jenna and Alli" said K.C.  
"Bye" we replied again.

With that they go up and left. 


	8. Shoping

*After school at the mall*

Clare's pov:

Clare don't forget me and you are throwing all the clothes in your closet out and buying new clothes" said Alli.  
"I remeber, are we doing it today or are we doing it tomorrow" i asked hoping tomorrow.  
"Today lets go to the clothes stores before the dress stores" replied Alli looking at me.  
"Fine" i replied kinda upset.  
"Yea lets go" replied Jenna with a smile.

We spent 3 hours picking up clothes trying them on and buying them. I had know say in what clothes i wanted cause Alli and Jenna where picking up dresses, tank tops, t- shirts, skirts, shorts, jeans, jackets, heels, boots and chucks. I have 30 bags from different stores and we still have to go dress shoping. We went to deb after shoping for hours.

"Clare what about this" asked Jenna holding up a blue beaded halter ballgown.  
"No" i replied looking around.  
"What about this" asked Alli holding up a mermaid sequin halter dress.  
"Nah i want something that say's hey i'm Clare not saint Clare" i replied looking around.  
"I found my dress" said Alli holding up a black and pink wrap it up dress.  
"Thanks Alli that's so helpful" i replied looking.  
"Sorry now let's find you a dress" replied Alli looking.  
"Found mine" Jenna said holding up a strapless sequin tuxedo dress.  
"Seriously" i replied looking around.  
"Sorry" replied Jenna.

I rolled my eyes.

"What about this" asked Alli holding up a black and silver call the shots dress.  
"I love it" i replied.  
"Good let's pay for this" said Jenna grabing my hand and drging me to the counter before i changed my mind.

We paid for the dresses and went back to my house where Alli and Jenna grabed a trash bag and threw out everyone of my clothing, jackets, and shoes. They kept some of my heels. When they where finished they said good bye and left taking the bag with them.

*Next day at school*

Eli's pov:

Me, Drew, and K.C where waiting for the girls show we can see what color dresses they where wearing so we can have matching ties.

"What are taking the girls long" asked K.C.  
"There is one of them" i replied looking at Alli walking over.  
"ALLI" Drew screamed.

She walked over.

"What" she asked.  
"Umm we wanted to know if you guys got your dresses yet" i asked.  
"Yea we got them yesterday" Alli replied.  
"Umm what color are they so we can get matching ties" i asked again.  
"Mine is a pink and black wrap it up dress, Jenna's is a black and white strapless tuxcedo dress and Clare a black and silver call the shots dress" Alli replied.  
"Okay thanks" i replied.  
"Welcome" she replied.  
"Umm where is Clare and Jenna anyway" i asked again.  
"Oh Jenna and Clare are walking to school they should be here any minute" Alli replied.  
"Thanks again" i replied.  
"Oh there they are" Alli replied.

When Drew, K.C and I turned around we saw Clare with a white tank top, red and black plaid skirt and black heels. My mouth completly droped. They walked up to us.

"Hey Alli, Eli, Drew and K.C" said Clare.  
"Hey Clare" Alli replied.  
"Hey" me, Drew, and K.C replied looking at her.  
"What" she asked.  
"You look hot" replied Drew.  
"Huhhh" replied K.C.  
"Hey she is mine" i replied.  
"Well sorry we are just speaking the truth" replied K.C.  
"But they are right you do look hot not that you wheren't before it's just wow" i replied with a smirk.  
"Thanks we have to go we will see you tonight for the dance" replied Clare.

And with that they left now i can't wait for the dance.

Authors note: the outfit and dresses are on my profile page.


	9. The dance part 1

Clare's pov:

I was at home going threw my make up since tonight is the dance. I was debating on what make up I should wear. Just then there was a knock on my bed room door. I opened it to see my mom.

"Hey, come in" I said to my mom.  
"So, what are you doing?" asked my mom.  
"Well, I'm trying to find what kind of make up I should wear for the dance tonight" I replied getting fustrated.  
"Oh, so do you have a date, or no?" asked my mom.  
"Yes" I replied, sitting at my make up counter.  
"Who?" she asked.  
"The guy I went on a date with" I replied.  
"Ahhh, I like him" said my mom, with a smile.  
"Okay, why did you come up here?" I asked curious.  
"Alli called, she said she was coming over" said my mom.  
"Okay, well I'm about to hop in the shower, tell her to make herself confritable" I said grabing my baby blue robe.  
"Okay, will do" said my mom, walking out the door.

Right when she left, me and my robe went into the bathroom. I jumped into the shower and washed my hair with my vinalla shampoo and conditionar. I grabed my body wash that smelled like apples and washed my body. When I was done washing up, I dryed my self off and put the towel in my hair, then put my robe on. I walked back into my room and saw Alli there with her dress bouncing up and down.

"Bored?" I asked walking in and shutting and locking the door behind me.  
"Yea, now that your here I'm not" Alli replied, with a smile.  
"So, what should we do first. The dance starts at 8:00 and it's 6:30?" I asked.  
"Well, we are starting with hair" said Alli, with a smile.  
"I already no what I'm doing for my hair, what about you?" I asked.  
"I wanted it curly, what about you?" asked Alli.  
"Straightening it" I replied.  
"Okay well, let's get started" said Alli with a smile.

Me and her spent an hour on our hair. I made sure every part was completely straightened and she made sure every part was curly. When we looked at the time it said 7:30.

"Okay, now for make up" said Alli.  
"Wait, isn't Drew picking you up at your house?" I asked confused.  
"Yea, I called him and told him to pick me up here" Alli replied with a smile.  
"Okay, I have no idea what to do for make up" I said looking, until I found what I was looking for.  
"Let me see" Alli said, going threw my make up.  
"What about this?" I asked, picking up my glitter eye shadow.  
"Love it" Alli said smiling.

Me and Alli went to my make up table and sat down. Since we where both skinny, we could fit on the small but confy bench. Me and Alli put on alot of black eye liner. Alli put on pink eye shadow and pink lip gloss. I put on black liquid eye liner, then put on the glitter eye shadow and red lip stick. When we looked at the time it said 8:00. Damn. Me and Alli put hair spray in our hair to keep our hair perfect. Just then my mom yelled up.

"Clare, Alli your dates are here" said my mom, at the bottom steps.  
"Just a second mom" I screamed.

Alli put on her dress trying not to mess up her hair. While I put on a black lacey bra and panties to match, then put on my dress. Then me and Alli put on our heels. Mine where silver stilettos, and Alli were pink stilettos. We looked at our selfs in the mirrior and where satisfied with our look. Me and Alli walked down stairs and saw Eli and Drew with my mom. Me and Alli coughed and they looked at us. When Eli and Drew looked at us there eyes almost popped out of there sockets. We walked over to them and Eli gave me and white corsage with a silver bow around it. Drew gave Alli and pink corsage with a white bow.

"I love it" I said to Eli, as he put my corsage on.  
"I try" said Eli, with a smirk.  
"So, should we go?" asked Alli.  
"Yes, let's go" said Drew.  
"Bye mom, i'll see you later" I said, giving her a kiss.  
"Okay, have a good time sweetie" said my mom, as we walked to the door.

We walked to Eli's hearse and got in. Me and Eli in the front and Alli and Drew in the back. We where driving for 10 minutes, until we got to degrassi. When Eli parked the car he shut the car off and walked over to my side and helped me out. Me, Eli, Drew, and Alli walked up to degrassi and into the gym. When we walked in, we spotted Jenna and K.C by the drink table talking. We walked over and Jenna gave me and Alli a hug. We where all talking and having a good time. I walked over to Jenna and Alli.

"Want to go to the bathroom, or stay here with our dates?" I asked.  
"Bathroom" they both said.

We walked over to the boys.

"We are going to the bathroom" said Jenna.  
"Okay, be back" said K.C with a smile.  
"We will" I said with a smile.

Me, Jenna, and Alli went to the bathroom and did are buisness. Then we went to the mirror to re-gloss are selfs. We walked out the to re-join are dates.

"I think I'm falling in love, with K.C" said Jenna, with a smile.  
"Same, with me and Drew" said Alli.  
"Yea, same for me" I said with a squel.

We walked into the gym and saw are dates, flirting with girls. I can't believe I felt for him. Me, Alli, and Jenna walked out of the gym.

"I can't believe it" said Alli.  
"I no, I actually fell for that jerk" said Jenna, with a sigh.  
"I no, I thought that after Scott, I liked Eli but now I hate his guts" I said with a sigh.  
"I no" said Alli and Jenna.

Authors note: there is gonna be 2 parts to this. Here is the first part. Sorry it took to long i made this chapter before but i forgot to save it and lost it. 


	10. The dance part 2

*Continuing where we left off*

Me, Alli, and Jenna didn't want to go back inside, so we just left. We walked for a couple blocks.

"Where do you suppose we go?" asked Alli wondering.  
"Well, how about we just go to dinner, then go to the lake across town" said Jenna.  
"Good idea" I said.

We walked to little miss steaks and walked in. We were seated. We were looking at the menu when my phone went off. I looked at the caller id and saw it was Eli.

"Who is it?" asked Alli.  
"Eli" I said, denying the call.  
"Ugh, he has nerve" said Jenna.

The waiter came by and we ordered. Me, Jenna, and Alli got steak with mash potatos. We where siting there talking until Alli's phone went off.

"Who is it?" asked Jenna.  
"Ugh, Drew" said Alli, denying the call.

We all rolled are eyes and then Jenna's phone went off.

"Let me guess, K.C?" I asked.  
"Yup" she also denyed the call.

The waiter came back out with our food and we ate. We put our phone on silent then we put them in our purses. When we where finished we all paid for our own, then we left. We walked all the way across town and sat by the lake. We enjoyed watching the water.

Eli's pov:

Me, K.C, and Drew where siting here waiting for the girls to get out of the bathroom. Just then 3 girls that we hooked up with in the past came up. We where talking and flirting then me, Drew, and K.C must have known what we where doing and told them we didn't like them.

"Wow, that was close" said Drew sighing.  
"Yes it was" I said.  
"Thank god the girls didn't come back yet" said K.C.  
"Wait where are the girls, they have been gone for 10 minutes?" asked Drew looking around.  
"I don't no, let me call Clare" I said taking out my phone.

I dialed Clare's number and I got the voice mail.

"I got her voice mail" I said.  
"I'll try Alli" Drew said. He did what I did and nothing.  
"Voice mail" said Drew.  
"Let me try" said K.C. He tried and nothing AGAIN.  
"Voice mail" said K.C sighing.  
"Where are they?" I asked, looking around.  
"Well maybe they are walking around the school" said Drew.  
"Yea they could be" said K.C.  
"Yea, maybe your right" I said.

Me, Drew, and K.C sat there and enjoyed the dance. Then when the dance was over we walked around the school and looked every where but we found none of the girls.

"Maybe they went home" said Drew.  
"This isn't like them" I said.  
"Maybe we should go look for them" said K.C.

I noded and we left in morty. We checked the dot.

"How about we try little miss steaks" said Drew. I noded.

We drove to little miss steaks. We walked inside and looked for a waitress then we found one.

"How may I help you?" asked the lady.  
"Yes, we are looking for three 15 year old girls, 1 has a black and silver dress with short auburn hair that was straightened, 1 is an indian color type and had a pink and brown dress with long black curly hair, and the other one had a black and white dress with blond long straightened hair?" I asked.  
"Yea, they where in here an hour ago but they left" said the waitress.  
"Okay, do you no where they could have been going?" asked Drew.  
"No they didn't say anything" said the waitress.  
"Thank you" said K.C and then we left.

We looked all over the degrassi area.

"Why don't we try the lake across town?" asked K.C.  
"No, I have a better idea" I said going to the place me and Clare had are first date.

I drove down to the woods where the waterfall is. We got there and there was no sign of the girls. We got back in the car and drove down to the lake across town.

Clare's pov:

Me, Alli, and Jenna where siting there having a good time. Then I saw a hearse.

"Guys, they found us" I said geting up and running.

Alli and Jenna followed.

"We are traped, where do we go?" asked Jenna.  
"Up the tree" said Alli pointing at the tree.  
"What, we are wearing dresses and heels" said Jenna.  
"It's either this or we get caught" I said climbing.

We all climbed up the tree and stayed quite. We saw Eli, Drew, and K.C get out of the car and look around.

"CLARE, ALLI, AND JENNA" screamed Eli.  
"There not here" said K.C.  
"Well, where could they be?" asked Eli.  
"Have no idea" said Drew.  
"Well, let's go back home then we will talk to them tomorrow" said K.C.

They all walked to morty and left. We climbed down from the tree when they where no where in sight. We started walking home. Alli went home first since her house was before mine and Jenna's, then came Jenna's house.

"Are you gonna be alright?" asked Jenna.  
"Yea, in like 30 seconds call my phone and talk to me until I get home" I said.  
"Okay, will do" said Jenna, walking into her house.

I started walking home, 30 seconds later Jenna called me and we where talking until I got home. When i got to my door, I said bye and we hung up. I walked in my house and saw my mom on the couch watching t.v.

"Hey sweetie, how was the dance?" asked my mom.  
"It was nice, we had fun" I said with a fake smile.  
"I'm glad" said my mom.  
"Okay, well I'm going to go to bed I'll see you tomorrow" I said walking to the steps.  
"Night" said my mom.  
"Night" I said walking to my room.

I got to my room and wiped my make up off, then put on a red tank top and pajama short shorts. I went to my bed and layed down and soon sleep took over me.

*Monday morning*

Eli's pov:

Me, K.C, and Drew where waiting on the school steps. We tried to call Clare, Jenna, and Alli all weekend and an nothing. We saw them walk around the corner and we got up and walked over to them.

"Hey Clare, Alli, and Jenna" I said with a smirk.

They all rolled there eyes and walked past us.

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Drew. Nothing they stayed silent.  
"Hello" said K.C, geting annoyed and still nothing.  
"Clare, don't make me kiss yo- I was cut off by Clare. SHE SLAPED ME.  
"OUCH CLARE, WHAT WAS THAT?" I asked confused.  
"The next time when you guys wanna flirt with girls, don't do it at a dance where your DATES WILL SEE" yelled Clare and they all walked away.  
"Holy shit, that's why they left" said Drew.  
"NO DUH" I yelled.

We sat on a bench and put are heads in are hands.

Clare's pov:

"I can't believe you seriously slaped Eli across the face" said Jenna laughing.  
"Well that dick deserved that" I said mad.  
"They all do" said Alli.

We walked to class. I had math with Alli and Jenna had science with all 3 of the boys. We told Jenna good luck and we walked to class.

Jenna's pov:

I walked to class. The class I would have to face 'the players'. I walked into class and took my seat. The bell rang and in walked Eli, K.C, and Drew. K.C sat next to me and Eli and Drew sat at the table in front of me.  
The teacher walked in and told us to work with the people behind us. Since I was at the very back table I had to work with K.C, Eli, and Drew. YAY. Eli and Drew turned around and I started the assignment. Just then K.C snatched by book and closed it.

"What do you want" "I said with venom.  
"You won't get it back until we talk" said K.C. Eli and Drew noded.  
"If you touch my shit, or if you try to talk to me, Clare, or Alli I will personally FUCKING kill you" I yelled but whispeared.

I snatched my book back and slaped K.C with it and continued my work. When the period was over, I walked out of class and met up with Alli and Clare. The boys where following us.

"Come on, let us explain" said Drew. We stayed silent.  
"Come on Alli" said Drew. Alli turned around and kneed Drew in the balls and he went down.

We walked away and to are next class. Chemistry.


	11. Talent show

Eli's pov:

When Drew was better we decided on a way to get the girls back. We where at my house trying to think of something.

"What if we buy them something" said Drew.  
"And risk them throwing what ever we give them at our heads, I don't think so" I said brain storming.  
"Well, how about we anounce it to the whole school" suggested K.C.  
"K.C, that is a good idea. The talent show is coming up, we should enter it" I said with a smirk.  
"That's brillent" said Drew.  
"I no and I have the perfect song" I said gestering them to come closer to me.

I told them what song and they noded in agreement.

Clare's pov:

"Guys, guess what" said Alli coming to sit on my bed.  
"What?" asked me and Jenna.  
"I signed us up for the talent show" squealed Alli.  
"Um, no" I said.  
"Why not Clare, you are the best singer here" said Jenna.  
"And what are you guys gonna do?" I asked.  
"We are gonna sing with you, duh" said Alli. "Fine, what song should we do?" I asked.

Alli told us and we noded in agreement.

*The day before the talent show*

Eli's pov:

Me, K.C, and Drew have been working so hard on this song. We have matching pants and jackets but different color shirts. We have the lyrics down. But we still don't no if it will work.

"Guys, what if it doesn't work?" asked K.C.  
"Then we try harder" I said.  
"But K.C is right, they are just gonna keep denying us" said Drew.  
"No, I'm not giving up on Clare, we where meant to be and that is what will go down, got it" I said about to replay the song.  
"Got it" said K.C and Drew.

Clare's pov:

Me, Alli, and Jenna have matching outfits. It's a black and silver dress. There is silver beeds on the chest area and the rest is black it comes up mid thigh and has thin straps. We also got silver stilletos to top it off. We where praticing the song again. We finally nailed it. Hopefully we are good enough.

*Talent Show*

Eli's pov:

Me, K.C, and Drew saw the girls walk in and they looked hot. They where wearing the same thing. Me, Drew, and K.C had a black and gold jacket (the one Eli wore in drop the world part 2). We had on black skinny jeans, but K.C had a dark blue button down, Drew had a pink button down, and i had a black button down shirt. Just then a couple performers went then Simpson called Alli, Jenna, and Clare. Okay now I no why they matched.

Clare's pov:

Me, Alli, and Jenna where called. The music started to play and I started to sing.

Who says

_(Clare)_

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else...eh.._  
_You made me insecure, told me I wasn't good enough,_  
_but who are you to judge, when your a diamond in the rough._  
_I'm sure you got somethings, you'd like to change about yourself..._  
_But when it comes to meee.. I wouldn't wanna be anybody else._

_(All the girls)_

_._

_(Clare)_

_I'm no beauty queen I'm just beautiful me._

_(All the girls)_

_._

_(Clare)_

_You've got every right to a beautiful light c'mon._

_(All the girls)_

_Who says? who says your not perfect, who says your not worth it._  
_Who says your the only one that's hurtin trust me._  
_That's the price of beauty, who says your not pretty._  
_Who says your not beautiful, who says._

_(Clare)_

_It's such a funny thing how nothing's funny when it's you. You tell em' whatcha meeeeeann but they keep whitin out the truth._  
_It's like a work of arrt that never gets to see the light keep,_  
_you beneath the starss... won't let you touch the skkyyy._

_(All the girls)_

_._

_(Clare)_

_I'm no beauty queen... I'm just beautiful me._

_(All the girls)_

_._

_(Clare)_

_You've got every right to a beautiful light c'mon._

_(All the girls)_

_Who says. Who says your not perfect, who says your not worth it.._  
_Who says your the only one that's hurtin trust me..._  
_That's the price of beauty, who says your not pretty..._  
_Who says your not beautiful, who says..._

_(Clare)_

_Who says your not star potential, who says your not presidential._  
_Who says you can't be in movies listen to me, listen to me..._  
_Who says you don't pass the test, who says you can't be the best.._  
_Who said, who said would you tell me you said that yeah._

_(All the girls)_

_Who says. Who says your not perfect.. Who says your not worth it._  
_Who says your the only one... That's hurtin trust me._  
_That's the price of beauty, who says your not pretty._  
_Who says your not beautiful who says..._  
_Who says your not perfect, who says your not worth it.._  
_Who says your the only one that's hurtiinn._  
_Trust me that's the price of beauty, who says your not pretty._  
_Who says your not beautiful, who says._

Then the song ended and every one claped. Me, Alli, and Jenna took a bow and sat back down in our seats.

Eli's pov:

We were the last group and when we where called we went on stag.

"This song is for girls that we are in love with, we hope that after this they will return the feeling" I said into the microphone looking at Clare, Jenna, and Alli.

The song played and I started to sing.

Tonight I love you

_(Eli)_

_It's a beautiful night, and I'm opened up._  
_The look in your eyes says so much nothing can touch us out... here._  
_Don't know where we are, but I know I see... a beautiful girl walking next to me, I need to hold you my... dear. Let's just take tonight, tonight slow cause I wanna see where this, where this... goes._

_(All the boys)_

_I need you, I'd give you a day but it's not mine yet._  
_I'll ask you to stay here with me till then._  
_I think I'm falling for you (Falling for you, I need you)_  
_I just wanna look in your eyes and see all that you have looking back at me._  
_I think tonight I love you (I love you)_

_(Eli)_

_Tell me the chance hasn't passed us by, cause baby the stars will never shine so bright._  
_Nothing can stop us out... here._  
_Let's just take tonight, tonight slow. Cause I wanna see Where this, where this goes (I need you)_

_(All the boys)_

_I'd give you a day, but it's not mine yet._  
_I'd ask you to stay here with me till then._  
_I think I'm falling for you. (I'm falling for you, I need you)_  
_I just wanna look in your eyes and see, all that you have looking back at me._  
_Tonight I love you (I love you) I love you._  
_I'd give you today but it's not mine yet..._  
_I love you, I'd give you today but it's not mine yet._  
_I'll ask you to stay here with me till then._  
_I think I'm falling for you (for you)_  
_I just wanna look in your eyes and see, all that you have looking back at me I think tonight I love you (I love you) I love you._

_(Eli)_

_Just breath in, you'll be fine._  
_I'm right here by your side (I love you)_  
_Just breath in, you'll be fine (I love you)_  
_I'd give you today but it's not mine yet._  
_I'll ask you to stay with me till then.._  
_I think tonight I love you (I love you)_

The song ended and everyone claped. Me, K.C, and Drew pulled out a white single rose.

"Will Clare Edwards, Jenna Middleton, and Alli Bhandari come up here" I said into the microphones.

Everyone looked at them and they got up slowly and walked to the stag.

"What?" they asked.  
"We have just, one question" I started.  
"And that is" spat Alli.  
"Will you be our girlfriends?" asked me, K.C, and Drew.

Authors note: hoped you like it. Who says- Selena Gomez and Tonight I love you- The Lantency.


	12. Yes

Clare's pov:

"Will you be are girlfriends?" asked Eli, K.C and Drew.

We stood there shocked. Then Jenna spoke up.

"Yes" said Jenna kissing K.C.

Me and Alli looked at eachother and walked off the stage. We walked right out of the school.

"I can't believe Jenna did that" said Alli.  
"I no, what happened to players" I said.

We walked to the park and sat down on the swings. We started swinging low with our heads down. We saw 4 pairs of us. When we looked up, we saw Drew and Eli with hurt feelings.

"Ugh, what?" I asked geting up.  
"You no what, I sang my heart out for you to turn me down" said Eli following. "I wasn't the only one that turned you down, Alli did to" I spat.  
"Really, then why is she kissing Drew?" asked Eli.

I turned around and she had the rose in her hand and was kissing Drew.

"Huph" I said walking again.  
"Clare" said Eli following me again.

It started to pour.

"This is just great!" I yelled.  
"Talk to me" said Eli walking closer to me.  
"No!" I yelled.  
"Yes, I no why you turned me down okay, your affraid of geting hurt again, but I like you so much and I proved it to the whole school" said Eli.  
"You don't no me" I said.  
"Yes, I do" said Eli.  
"Eli, there will never be an us" I said.  
"Clare give us a shot, please?" asked Eli.  
"No, cause I don't like you" I said looking at the ground.  
"Clare, look me in the eyes and tell me you have no feeling for me" said Eli lifting my head up.  
"I can't" I whispeared.  
"What" said Eli.  
"I can't!" I yelled.

That's all it took for Eli to kiss me. He kissed me with so much passion and I replied the same amount. We pulled away and looked into eachothers eyes.

"Told you, you liked me" smirked Eli.  
"Shut up" I laughed.

Eli handed me the rose.

"Will you be my girlfriend Clare Edwards?" asked Eli.  
"If you flirt with one more girl or even look at another girl, you will not get another chance" I said with a smile.  
"So, is that a yes?" asked Eli.  
"Yes" I smiled.

I took the rose from Eli and we kissed again. We kissed what seemed like for ever, but it was only 10 seconds. We pulled away and looked into eachothers eyes.

"So, how about we go on our first official date, tonight?" asked Eli with a smirk.  
"Mmmmhmmmm, I would love to" I smiled.

Eli took my hand and we walked home in the ran. Alli and Drew must have left, when the rain started because they weren't in the park anymore. We walked back to my house and Eli looked at me.

"Okay, so I'll pick you up tonight at 8?" asked Eli.  
"Sounds perfect" I smiled.  
"Were do you want to go?" asked Eli.  
"Doesn't matter, suprise me" I smiled again.  
"Gotcha" smiled Eli.

We kissed again and I went inside and Eli left. I walked up to my room and happy sighed.


	13. Act cool

Clare's pov:

I was getting ready for tonight. Tonight is my official date with Eli. I put on a simple plain white strapless dress and a pair of white wedges. I did my make up light and had my hair curly. I looked at myself in the mirror and was satisfied with what I was wearing. The door bell rang and I went down stiars and opened the door. I saw Eli there.

"Hey Eli" I smiled.  
"Hey" he smirked.  
"Ready to go?" I asked.  
"Yes" smiled Eli.

We walked to his car. We drove to little miss steaks and we ate. After he took me to the park to see the stars.

"This is beautiful" I said.  
"Thank you, I try" I smirked.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"10:15, why?" asked Eli.  
"My curfew is at 10:30" I replied.  
"Let's get you home, shall we" Eli grabed my hand and got me to my feet.  
"We shall" I laughed.

We got in the car and drove to my house. When we got there he walked me to my door step.

"I had fun thank you" I smiled.  
"I'm glad, girlfriend" smirked Eli.  
"Good night, boyfriend" I smiled.  
"I could get use to that" smiled Eli.  
"Me to" I returned the smile.

We kissed good night and I walked into my house and upstairs to my room. I got changed into my pajamas and I went to bed.

*Next morning*

Clare's pov:

I walked to school and was greeted by Eli.

"Hey beautiful" said Eli.  
"Hey" I smiled.

Eli kissed me.

"I'll meet you by your locker after class" I said.  
"Sure" he gave me a quick kiss and left.

I walked into school and since I had a free period I met up with Alli and Jenna in the library.

"Hey guys" I sat down.  
"Hey" they smiled.  
"So Clare, how was your date?" asked Alli.  
"Wonderful, how was your's?" I asked Alli and Jenna.  
"Wonderful" they mocked.

We sat there studing and when they bell rang we all got up.

"Clare, we are meeting Drew and K.C at Eli's locker, is that okay?" asked Alli.  
"Yes, it's fine" I smiled.

We walked away to Eli's locker smiling, but our smiles drop when we saw them making out with girls. Drew with Bianca, K.C with Sadie, and Eli with Jess. We ran to the girls bathroom in tears.

"They played us" sobbed Jenna.  
"We should have never trusted them" cried Alli.  
"There dicks, there just like Scott" I chocked on a sob.

We washed off tear stains and put fresh make up on and went outside to the picnic tables.

Eli's pov:

Drew, K.C, and I were waiting at my locker for the girls to come, when Drew's one night stand Bianca, K.C's one night stand Sadie, and my one night stand Jess came over.

"Hey boys" said Bianca.  
"Go away" sighed Drew.

They all leaned against the lockers and we faced them.

"Make us" smiled Sadie.

They pulled us in for a kiss and I held on to the locker trying to get her off. Finally Jess pulled away.

"What the hell" said K.C.  
"Why be tied down to one girl" said Sadie.

We walked away.

"Thank god Clare, Alli, and Jenna didn't see" I sighed.  
"Are we gonna tell them?" asked Drew.  
"No, they will flip" said K.C.  
"I agree with K.C, if we keep it a secret then they won't be in pain" I said.  
"Okay" Drew sighed.

We were walking past the doors when I saw Clare, Alli, and Jenna at the picnic tables.

"Guys, there they are, act cool" I said.  
"They have drinks" said Drew.  
"Drew, they don't no and they never will" said K.C.

We went outside and we sat next to our ladies.

"Hey" I smiled.  
"Hi" Clare growled.  
"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Drew.  
"Nothing, we like seeing our boyfriends making out with sluts!" yelled Alli.  
"You saw that" sighed Drew.  
"Yea, we did" Jenna stood up.  
"Eli, I gave you another chance and you blew it" cried Clare.  
"Clare I can expl- I got cut off when Clare poured her drink over my head.

Jenna and Alli did the same to K.C and Drew.

"We are so done" they all said and walked off.

We watched them walk off.

"Damn it Bianca" Drew slamed his hands on the table.  
"Yea, we fucked up after we got them back, now there gone, AGAIN!" I yelled.  
"We will get them back" said K.C.

We got in morty and went to our houses and got cleaned.

**A/N: sorry i haven't updated for this story i couldn't think of an idea and this finally poped in my head so here is the next chapter.**


	14. Fake boyfriend mode

*One month later*

Clare's pov:

Eli, K.C, and Drew still beg us to take them back, but we never crack. They broke our hearts, we trusted them and they betreaded us. I walked down the hall to see white roses on my locker with a note. I took off the note and read it.

_Dear Clare,_

_I no you hate me and I wish that never happened, but I love you so much, just let me explain what happened and I promise if you don't wanna be with me I'll back off, meet me for lunch on the football field._

_Love Eli._

I threw away the note along with the flowers. I walked to class to see K.C their already.

"Clare, can we talk?" asked K.C when I walked into the class room that just held me and him.  
"Nope" I replied taking my seat.  
"Look, we didn't want to kiss them, they kissed us just please give us one more chance" begged K.C.  
"Let me think nope" I ignored him after that.

Soon class was starting and I didn't pay attention at all. Time went by fast because class was over and I had a free period so I was going to go to the library. I walked out of the class room and walked to the library to see Jenna and Alli already there. I took a seat across from Alli and Jenna.

"Hey" I said not in the mood.  
"What happened?" asked Jenna.  
"K.C tried talking to me during class" I said.  
"You to, Drew ambushed me in the hall" replied Jenna.  
"Yeah and Eli was waiting by my locker" said Alli.  
"They cheated and now they want forgiveness" I sighed.  
"Yes" we heard.

When we looked we saw Drew, Eli, and K.C.

"Really, ever heard of personal space?" asked Jenna.  
"Well just let us explain" begged Drew.  
"No!" we shouted.  
"Yes!" they shouted back.  
"Ugh someone kill me now" I said.  
"Clare, please?" asked Eli.  
"No, what part of no do you not understand, I hate you, I wish I never met you" I walked out of the library.

I walked to the girls bathroom and sat on the sink counter. A couple minutes later Alli and Jenna were infront of me.

"Why can't they take no for an answer?" I asked.  
"We don't no Clare" said Alli.  
"I hate this so much, why can't they just you no, move on?" I asked.  
"How about we make them jealous?" asked Jenna.  
"How would we do that?" I asked.  
"Simple, we just find boys and say that we moved on" said Jenna.  
"And how will we get boys?" asked Alli.  
"Oh, I have my ways, come on" said Jenna.

We followed Jenna out of the school and to the back of the school where all the party kids are. We followed behind Jenna some what scared and I knew that Jenna was to, she was tense. We stoped infront of three of the bullys. Their were more but nevermind. Anyway they looked at us.

"Hello cuties" said Reese.  
"Hello" said Jenna.  
"What can we do for you?" asked Owen.  
"We wanted to no if you can help us get back and Eli Goldsworthy, Drew Torres, and K.C Guthrie?" asked Jenna.  
"Keep talking" said Fitz.  
"Well, we were dating them, but a month ago we caught them kissing Jess, Sadie, and Bianca and now they keep asking us to take them back, so we wanted to no if you can help us, we'll do anything" said Jenna.

Now I regreted coming. Anything with them it really could be anything. Reese, Owen, and Fitz went into a huddle and were whispearing.

"Okay we will do it, but we want 1 hour make out sessions" said Owen.  
"Deal" said Jenna.  
"What?" Alli asked.  
"Hold on" Jenna pulled us into a huddle.  
"Guys, we can get back at the boys by pretending to date them, just let's do the 1 hour make out session and then we go into fake boyfriend mode" said Jenna.  
"Fine" I sighed.  
"Fine" Alli replied.  
"Okay, but who do we get?" I asked.  
"Well who do the boys hate the most between them?" asked Jenna.

I shrugged. We walked back over to them.

"One question" said Owen.  
"What?" asked Alli.  
"Who do we get and who did you guys date?" asked Owen.  
"Well I dated Eli, Alli dated Drew, and Jenna dated K.C" I replied.  
"And which one of you do the boys hate the most?" asked Alli.  
"Well me and K.C hate each other, Drew and Owen can't stand each other, and Fitz hates Eli and Eli hates him" Resse said.  
"Then Reese your my fake boyfriend, Owen your Alli's, and Fitz your Clare's" replied Jenna. Oh man.  
"Sweet" they replied.  
"When do we get to the kissing?" asked Reese. Ugh.  
"Umm after school I guess, but the plan starts tomorrow and don't screw it up, oh and we are gonna have to throw in some kisses to prove that we are dating" said Jenna.  
"We can do that" said Fitz.  
"Good, meet us by our lockers after school for your share" sighed Alli.  
"Will do" replied Owen.

We walked back into school and we bumped into Eli Drew and K.C. Oh joy.

"Hey" said Drew.  
"Bye" said Alli.  
"Why can't you let us explain?" asked K.C.  
"Because our boyfriends won't like us talking to you, they no you are our ex's" Jenna played.  
"You don't have boyfriends" said Drew.  
"Yes we do, now we have to get to class" I replied.

We power walked to our classes. School went by pretty fast. I was dreading this the most. I walked to my locker to see Fitz infront of it. I walked up to him.

"Hey" I said.  
"Hey, ready?" he asked.  
"Just let me put my books in the locker" I opened the locker up.

I put the books I didn't need in my locker and the one's I did need in my book bag. I closed and locked my locker.

"Ready" I said.

Fitz grabed my hand and we walked to the end of the school. We walked to a door. The boiler room. Fitz opened the door and we went in. He blocked the door with stuff and we walked down the stairs. We walked threw a door way until I saw a bed.

"Some times people hook up, like not oraliy" said Fitz.  
"Oh god" I said.  
"Don't worry, I said make out session, not sex" replied Fitz.

He took my hand and we sat on the bed. He started hitting buttons on his phone then set it down.

"What was that?" I asked.  
"Oh, a timer to count down" he showed me.

I nodded. I put my book bag down and Fitz pressed start. Me and Fitz started kissing. Then it became intense. He laid me down so I was on my back and he was on top. He lifted my right leg up to his waist and started kissing my neck. The kissing eventually turned into bitting.

"Fitz" I moaned when he hit my weak spot.

Fitz continued biting my neck then stoped. He looked at me.

"What?" I asked.  
"I need to tell you something" he said.  
"Which is?" I asked.  
"The reason me, Owen, and Reese agreed to do this is because we have a crush on you three" said Fitz.  
"Wow" I was suprised.  
"What?" he asked confused.  
"I didn't no you can like someone who isn't like you" I said.  
"What am I excatly?" asked Fitz.  
"You no a drinker, smoker, a partier" I replied.  
"Oh well, you guys are lucky then" he chuckled.  
"Is that why you guys wanted the make out session?" I asked.  
"Yeah" he said.  
"No offence, but can we continue, the kiss was getting good" I could feel a blush coming on.  
"Okay" he chuckled.

We kissed again. He had his hands on my hips and I flipped us over so I was on top. I started biting his neck.

"Clare" Fitz moaned.

I smirked against his neck. I was going to be bold but I didn't want to. What the hell, it's not like I'm ever gonna date Fitz right. I pulled away and looked at him. He looked confused.

"What?" he asked.  
"What ever happens, never leaves here right?" I asked.  
"I promise" he held up his hands.  
"Okay, good" I smiled.

I sat on his waist and I took my shirt off. Fitz went wide eye when he say my red lacy bra.

"Oh wow, I didn't think saint Clare could wear that" he said in shock.  
"I'm being bold for once and this right here doesn't leave here" I said.  
"Done" he brung me down to kiss him.

He flipped us over so he was on top again. He started placing hot wet kisses down my chest. to my cleavage, to my stomach. He worked his way back up to my neck and started biting it again. I played with his hair.

"Fitz" I moaned again when he hit the spot that made me go crazy.

I think he noticed because he kept hiting that spot. We started kissing again. Fitz plunged his tongue in my mouth. I took off his shirt and our tongues wrestled again. We kept this going until we heard the timer go off. We pulled away and looked at eachother. Fitz got off of me and helped me off the bed. We put our shirts back on and I grabed my book bag and Fitz grabed his phone.

"So, we'll meet you tomorrow infront of the steps" said Fitz.  
"Yup" I said fixing my hair in the mirror.  
"I hope you don't take this the wrong way but you were the best make out session I ever had" said Fitz.  
"Thanks, you weren't that bad your self" I smiled.

We walked out of the boiler room and we went our seperet ways. I ran into Jenna and Alli.

"So how were you guys make out session?" asked Alli.  
"Suprisingly good" I said.  
"Same" said Jenna.  
"Me to" replied Alli.  
"Were did you guys go to have the make out session?" I asked.  
"Me and Owen went to a janitors closet" said Alli.  
"Me and Reese went to an empty class room, what about you?" asked Jenna.  
"Boiler room" I replied.  
"Wow" they said.  
"I no" I chuckled.

We walked out of school ready for the plan to begin. Tomorrow is gonna be intense, I see it now.

**A/N: hope you like it. Sorry for taking so long.**


	15. She is mine

*Next day*

Clare's pov:

Me, Alli, and Jenna were getting changed into clothes. My mom doesn't get home until 12 tonight so she won't see what I'm wearing. I had on a dark blue mini skirt with a white tank top and black boots that stop under my knee. I had on a black lacy bra with matching underwear.

"Guys do you think we are going over board?" I asked.

"No, they will get jealous when they see this" said Jenna.

Jenna had on blue jeans short shorts with a purple tank top and black ankle boots and Alli had on a pink mini dress with pink boots. Her boots were like mine but mine were black.

"We look hot now for make up" said Jenna.

I put on gray smoky eye shadow with black eye liner and red lip gloss, Alli had on pink eye shadow with black eye liner and clear lip gloss, and Jenna had on purple eye shadow with pink lip gloss. We did a double check in the mirror.

"Let's make boys jealous" said Jenna.

"Yup, we will make them suffer badly" Alli giggled.

"Are the boys waiting for us?" I asked.

Jenna pulled out her phone and called Reese. She was on the phone with him for a 5 minutes then hung up.

"They just got to school, they will wait on the steps" replied Jenna.

"Let's go" said Alli.

We walked to school. We had horns honk at us and we would giggle. When we got to school we saw Eli, K.C, and Drew talking with Fitz, Owen, and Reese.

"Guys, I'm nervous" said Alli.

"Don't be, let's go" said Jenna.

Fitz's pov:

Me, Reese, and Owen got out of Owen's car after Reese got off the phone with Jenna.

"Guys it's pay back time" said Owen.

"Yup and I'm loving ever minute of it" replied Reese.

"Same here" we sat on the steps.

I saw Eli, K.C, and Drew walking towards the school.

"Guys, here they come" I said.

"Who?" asked Reese.

"Are enemys" I smiled evily.

"Great" Owen smiled.

They walked by us, but Reese stoped them.

"Thanks for cheating on your girlfriend K.C" Reese said.

K.C turned around and stood infront of him.

"What are you talking about?" asked K.C.

"Jenna Middleton, thanks bro" Reese smiled.

"She will be mine again" K.C spat.

"Really, I heard she has a boyfriend" Reese replied.

"None of the girls do, they just want us to believe they do" K.C replied.

"Really, yo man guess what" Reese said.

"What?" asked K.C.

"I got a new girlfriend" Reese smiled.

"Yeah and who would be dumb enough to date you?" asked K.C chuckling.

Eli and Drew started chuckling to. But they don't no they are in for a suprise.

"Jenna Middleton" Reese smiled.

K.C stoped along with Eli and Drew.

"Your dating her?" asked K.C, he looked pissed.

"Yes he is just like I'm dating Clare Edwards and Owen is dating Alli Bhandari" I said, Eli gave me a death glare.

"Clare is mine" Eli growled.

"Nope, she is mine" I replied.

"You went after them on purpose" said Drew.

"No we didn't" Owen said.

"Really, so you just happened to go after Alli knowing I was dating her" Drew growled.

"Never no" said Owen.

Me and Reese started chuckling and I turned my head and stoped completely when I saw Clare looking sexy as ever.

"G-g-g-g-guys" I stuttered out.

"What?" asked Owen.

I pointed and they went wide eye.

"Holy shit" said Reese.

"Agreed there buddy" Owen said.

Clare, Alli, and Jenna walked over. Clare sat on my lap, Jenna sat on Reese's, and Alli sat on Owen's.

"Your dating them?" Eli was pissed.

"Yup" Clare said.

"Your mine" Eli replied.

"Nope, not anymore, you lost the right to call me yours when you kissed Jess" Clare spat.

"You will be ours again just wait and see" and with that they went into school.

Clare's pov:

They went into school and we started laughing.

"That was gold" Jenna laughed.

"Did you see Eli's face?" I asked.

"Yeah, Drew looked like he was gonna shoot someone" Alli laughed.

"Okay that was funny, now we are happy that we agreed" Reese said.

"When 3rd period comes around wanna go some where with us?" asked Fitz.

"Sure, we have free period anyway" I replied.

"Good, shall we walk you to class?" asked Owen.

"You shall" said Alli.

We walked into school. Fitz, Owen, and Reese had their arms around are shoulders and our hands where on their waist. We walked to our class room to see Eli, K.C, and Drew there talking.

"Don't worry about them, we will meet you at Clare's locker" said Fitz.

"Why Clare's?" asked Alli.

"Her's is closer to the exit" said Fitz.

"Okay, bye" said Alli.

We said bye to our 'boyfriends' and went into the class room. We sat in the back and Eli, K.C, and Drew glared at us.

"Why don't you take a picture it will last longer" Jenna sighed.

"Why would you date Reese of all people?" asked K.C.

"Because he is sweet and nice" Jenna replied.

"He just wants to get into your pants" K.C replied with anger.

"Who says he hasn't" Jenna spat back.

Me and Alli started laughing. The boys looked shocked. The bell rang and kids came in to class. The next too classes went on by because me, Jenna, and Alli were whispearing the whole time to each other. We walked to my locker to see our 'boyfriends' there.

"Hey" they said.

"Hey" we replied.

"Ready to go?" asked Reese.

"Yup" said Jenna.

We walked out of the school and to the back of the school where they hang out. Fitz and me sat together on a bench while Jenna and Reese sat together on a giant ass rock. Where the hell did they get that. Alli and Owen sat on a table. Fitz started smoking.

"So, why did you guys come to us?" asked Fitz.

"Because Jenna knew that you guys will irk the players" I smiled.

"We do, trust me" Fitz chuckled.

We sat there talking when I saw Eli, Drew, and K.C siting on the bleachers on the football field. I got up and sat on Fitz's lap.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Eli is on the football field" I said.

Fitz looked and saw.

"Okay then" he said wraping his right arm around my waist.

"Yup" I said.

"Eli is looking and he looks pissed" Fitz laughed.

"Then let's make him even more pissed" I said.

"How?" he asked.

I cuped his face with my right hand and crashed my lips to his. Fitz threw his cigarette on the floor and put his left hand on my upper thigh. Are tongues wrestled. I saw Eli throw what was in his hand on the ground and walk away from the corner of my eye.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" asked Owen.

"Jenna, Alli football field" I said.

They looked.

"Shit" they said.

I continued to kiss Fitz. I saw Eli, Drew, and K.C walking over mad. From the other corner of my eye I saw Reese and Jenna kissing and Owen and Alli kissing. We felt a hand push us away. When we looked up we saw a mad Eli.

"Clare, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Kissing my boyfriend" I said.

"Stop kissing!" K.C and Drew yelled.

Alli and Jenna pulled apart to look.

"Okay this is what pisses us off, you think you can kiss other girls and have us see it and then you want forgivness" Jenna said.

"We didn't kiss them they kissed us" K.C snaped.

"That's how everything goes" I said.

"Clare, just let us explain" Eli was mad.

"You have two minutes Eli" I said.

Eli pulled me away along with Drew and K.C with Alli and Jenna. We finally stoped so we were out of ear shot. They told us what happened. When they were finished Eli took my hands.

"Clare I would never hurt you" he said.

"How do I no your telling the truth" I ripped my hands out of his.

"We are, we love you" said K.C.

Fitz's pov:

We watched them take the girls away and I turned to Owen and Reese.

"Damn it, that kiss was getting good" said Reese.

"Then tell Jenna you like her and that's why you agreed" said Owen.

"Tell Alli you like her and that's why you agreed" Reese said back.

"Well I think they no" I said.

"How?" they asked.

"I told Clare yesterday during our make out session" I replied.

"Oh" said Reese.

"I hope they don't take them back" said Owen.

"Me to man" I replied.

We watched from where we were.

Clare's pov:

"You need to forget about us" I said.

"We can't" said Eli.

"Well we moved on" said Alli.

"To them, you can't be serious" Drew was pissed.

"We are" and we walked back to the guys.

I sat myself back on Fitz's lap and saw the players watching us so I kissed Fitz. They walked away and I pulled back.

"Wow" said Fitz.

"Yup" I replied.

The bell rang and we said bye to the guys. We walked to the rest of our classes. When school was over I was suprised to see Fitz infront of my locker.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey" he replied.

"Not that I mind, but what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Wanted to no if you wanted to hang out after school?" asked Fitz.

"Sure" I smiled.

I put the books I didn't need in my locker and the one's I did in my book bag. When I was finished I locked my locker and me and Fitz left the school. We started walking until we got to a nice big house.

"Who's is this?" I asked.

"Mine, my parents are at work" replied Fitz.

"Okay" I said.

We walked in and to Fitz's room. He locked the door and we sat on his bed.

"Did you see Eli's face today, it was priceless" Fitz started laughing.

"Yeah" I laughed along.

Fitz pulled me in for a kiss. I pulled away.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I like you Clare and you no that" he said.

He kissed me again. Our tongues started wrestling. For some odd reason it felt right. Fitz was soon laying on top of me. I put my hands around his neck while his rested on my waist. Fitz moved his hips down so that his cock can hit against my center. I gasp.

"Oh god" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"What was that" I knew what it was, he was dry humping me.

"You mean this" he did it again.

I threw my head back and moaned. Fitz started sucking on my neck and continued dry humping me.

"Fitz" I moaned.

He did it again. He hit the spot that makes me go crazy on my neck. Which made me moan again. What the hell is happening to me. I was feeling very bold today for some reason. Fitz took off his shirt and threw it on the ground. He continued sucking on my neck and he picked up his paste with the dry humping. Fitz then took off my tank top and threw it next to his shirt. Fitz rested his hands on the top of my mini skirt. Fitz grabed my left breast and gave it a gental squeeze. Okay now I'm officialy confused, why am I doing this. I moaned. I felt pleasure in my stomach. Fitz picked up his paste with the dry humping once more and soon me and Fitz orgasmed with our bottoms on.

"Clare" Fitz moaned.

"Fitz" I moaned the same time.

Fitz picked his head up to look at me and I was breathing heavly.

"Wow" I said.

"I no" he replied.

"What the hell happened?" I asked.

"Have no clue but nice hickey" he smiled.

I pushed him off me and ran to the mirror. I saw a hickey the size of a plum on my neck.

"Fitz" I said looking at him.

He was sitting on the bed.

"What, you could have stoped me" he laughed.

"I was in shock, I was trying to process what was going on" I said.

"Okay, do you want me to give you a replay?" he asked.

"No, I no what happened" I replied.

"Okay, anyway Owen is having a party tonight at his house and he is inviting Alli and Reese is inviting Jenna so I was wondering if you wanted to go?" asked Fitz.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Clare I t- I cut him off.

"I no, I'm just asking why do you like me I'm just a christian girl wh- I was cut off by Fitz kissing me.

After a couple minutes he pulled away.

"Please Clare, I like you for who you are so will you go as my date?" he asked.

"Sure, but what am I suppose to wear?" I asked.

"Anything you want, just make it pretty like you" he smiled.

"Okay" I replied.

"Oh and the players will be coming so we are gonna have to act" Fitz said.

"Good now I'm gonna be in hotter clothes then this" I smiled

Fitz laughed. I put back on my shirt and fixed my skirt and boots and grabed my bookbag.

"I'll see you later" I said.

He wrote down something and handed it to me.

"This is Owen's address, I'll see you tonight" he said.

"Okay" I said.

I left to go home. Tonight should be interesting.

**A/N: I made this one longer hope you enjoyed.**


	16. Right round

*Later that night*

Clare's pov:

It's 8:00 and the party already started. Right now I'm straightening my hair. When I had my hair perfectly straightened I put on my black strapless dress that had silver on the top and a silver strip on the bottom. The dress stop mid thigh length and I put on black heels. I put on gray smoky eye showdow with black eye liner and red lip stick. I put on some perfum and waited for Jenna and Alli to show up. As on cue the door bell rang. I went to answer it to see Jenna in a peach strapless dress that came mid thigh length with peach heels. She had on pink eye shadow with black eye liner and peach flavor lip gloss. Jenna's hair was in a side ponytail that was straightened. Alli had on a pink strapless that came to mid thigh length and it had ruffles, she had on pink wedges. Alli had on dark pink eye shadow with black eye liner and pink lip stick. Her hair was half up and half down.

"Wow you both look amazing" I said.  
"Thanks, you do to" replied Alli.

I grabed my purse and put my house key and phone in it and locked the door. We started to walk towards Owen's house when Jenna pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Guys there is a problem" said Jenna.  
"What is it?" asked Alli.  
"Remember how all of this is pretend" Jenna started.  
"Yeah" I replied.  
"Well I'm starting to fall for Reese" she sighed.  
"Thank god you said that because I'm falling for Owen" Alli replied.  
"Yeah and I'm falling for Fitz" I sighed.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Alli.  
"I don't no but Fitz said Eli, K.C, and Drew were gonna be there" I replied.  
"Okay girls we can do this" said Jenna.

We nodded and we walked the rest of the way to Owen's. When we got there we went straight in. We found Fitz, Owen, and Reese talking to each other.

"Yo, we should mess with them" I said.  
"How?" asked Alli.  
"Like this" I pulled out my phone and walked towards the door with Alli and Jenna.

I dialed his number and waited for an answer.

"Hello" said Fitz.  
"Hey Fitz" I replied.  
"Clare where are you guys at?" asked Fitz.  
"Sorry but we decided not to come" I replied.

Alli and Jenna tried not to laugh. I heard Fitz telling Owen and Reese.

"Okay" he sound sad.  
"Oh Fitz by the way you look hot in that gray v-neck" I smiled and looked at him and he looked confused.  
"Wait, how did you no I was wearing a gray v-neck?" he asked confused looking at Owen and Reese.  
"Look at the front door" I smiled and hung up.

Fitz, Owen, and Reese looked at the front door and smiled when they saw us. They walked over.

"That was messed up" said Reese.  
"Sorry we wanted a laugh" I replied with a smiled.  
"You girls look hot tonight" said Fitz.  
"Thanks" we replied.

Fitz's pov:

We were waiting for the girls to show when my phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello" I said.  
"Hey Fitz" I heard Clare's angel voice.  
"Clare where are you guys?" I asked wanting to see her.  
"Sorry but we decided not to come" she replied. That hurt bad.

I looked at Owen and Reese and they were giving me the look 'where are they'.

"They decided not to come" I told them.  
"Damn it, I wanted to see Alli" Owen replied bumbed.  
"Same here but with Jenna" Reese and Owen look depressed.

I got back on the phone.

"Okay" I said in a sad voice.  
"Oh Fitz by the way you look at hot in that gray v-neck" said Clare I looked down at my shirt confused.  
"Wait, how did you no I was wearing a gray v-neck?" I asked and Owen and Reese looked confused.  
"Look at the front door" she hung up.  
"What did she say?" asked Owen.  
"To look at the front door" I replied.

We turned around and smiled. There at the front door was Alli, Clare, and Jenna. We walked over to them.

Clare's pov:

After that little laugh Fitz and I went to the back yard. We sat on the bench that was there.

"You really do look hot tonight" Fitz said.  
"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" I replied.  
"Why did you do that to me?" Fitz asked.  
"Thought it'd be funny" I smiled.  
"Well I was depressed, I thought you really weren't coming" replied Fitz.  
"Sorry" I smiled.

We sat there looking into each other's eyes when we started to lean in. Soon our lips touched and I felt sparks. The kiss was getting good when we got interupted.

"Clare" said a familiar voice.

We turned to see a mad looking Eli.

"What?" I stood up.  
"Can we talk please?" he asked.  
"Fitz, can you give us a minute?" I asked.  
"Yeah sure I'll just be inside" he walked inside.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Your seriously dating him?" he asked.  
"Yes Eli" I lied but I really did want to.  
"Why?" he asked hurt.  
"Because I can" I replied.

Nothing prepared me for what happened next. Eli cuped both side of my face and kissed me. I pulled away.

"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"I want you back" he replied.  
"No, I'm not inlove with you anymore, I love Fitz" I admited.

I walked away and went inside. I walked inside and Alli and Jenna came to me.

"What happened to Fitz?" asked Jenna.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"He walked out the door a couple seconds ago" replied Alli.

I ran to the door and ran outside. I started to run down the street looking for Fitz, when I got to the park to see Fitz sitting on the picnic table. I walked over there and walked infront of him to see tears running down his face.

"Fitz" I said.  
"Go away" he replied.  
"No, tell me what's wrong?" I asked.  
"I thought we had something, but turns out that you just used me to get back at Eli, hope that kiss with Eli was worth it" he replied. He saw that.  
"Fitz that was the plan un-" I got cut off.  
"I no it was but when we had that kiss in Owen's back yard I felt sparks" he replied.  
"Fi-" I was cut off again.  
"No I was stupid to say anything" Fitz sighed.

Fitz got up and started to walk away.

"Fitz!" I yelled.  
"What?" he yelled back but didn't turn around.  
"Let me finish what I was gonna say" I replied.  
"Fine" Fitz still didn't turn around.  
"It was apart of the plan until I started to fall for you, when we kissed tonight I felt sparks to and when Eli kissed me I felt nothing, I told Eli after I pushed him away that I loved you not him anymore, Fitz your the one that I want to be with not him" I said with tears falling down my eyes.

Fitz turned around and tears were falling from his eyes as well.

"Really?" he asked.  
"Really" I replied.

Fitz walked over to me and cuped my face and kissed me. My hands rested on his waist while his were on my face. We pulled away for air when he looked at me.

"Want to go back to the party?" Fitz asked.  
"I'd love to" I replied.

Fitz and I wiped away the tears and walked back to Owen's hand in hand. When we got there we saw a mad looking Eli, Drew, and K.C. We walked over to Alli, Jenna, Owen, and Reese.

"Clare guess what?" squealed Alli.  
"Let me guess you and Owen made it official?" I smiled.  
"Yup and so did Jenna and Reese and by the looks of it you guys did to" Alli smiled.  
"Yup" I smiled.

The song right round by Flo Rida ft. Ke$ha came on.

"Wanna dance?" asked the boys.  
"Yes" we replied.

We walked to the dance floor and started grinding. Eli, Drew, and K.C were fuming but it didn't matter anymore. I had a new boyfriend and I was happy.

**A/N: this is the end i will make an epligue for this and the dresses will be on my profile. I didn't no how to explain the dresses so i tried my best so just go look at them. You have been great.**

**-Jamie 3.**


	17. Alternate ending

***19 years later***

Clare's pov:

I'm 34 years old now along with Jenna and Alli. After that night when we started dating Fitz, Owen, and Reese was great. When Jenna was 16 she got pregnant by Reese and he couldn't handle being a baby daddy so he left her end of that relationship. When Alli was 16, Alli saw Owen's phone and saw that Bianca and him were sexting she dumped him end of that relationship. When Fitz told me when I was 17 and he was 18 that he got drunk and got someone else pregnant I dumped him end of that relationship as well. Now I'm happily married to Eli Goldsworthy. Yes the same Eli who was a player back then. We got married when I was 20 and he was 21. We have 4 kids and we are happy. This is what happened.

_Flashback:Clare's pov:_

_I'm siting here at my house waiting for Fitz to come. He told me that he needed to speak with me and I told him to come over since my mother was gone. I heard the door bell ring and I answered it to see Fitz._

_"Hey come in" I said._

_Fitz walked into the living room and sat on the couch and I joined him. Fitz took my hand and looked me in the eye._

_"I need to tell you something" Fitz said._  
_"Okay what is it?" I asked._  
_"2 weeks ago when I went to the club with Owen and Reese I got drunk and slept with some girl and now she is pregnant with my child" Fitz replied._  
_"You cheated on me?" I yelled._  
_"Clare I'm so sorry" Fitz replied._  
_"Get out we are over!" I cried._  
_"Clare please d-" I cut him off._  
_"GO!" I yelled._

_Fitz nodded and left. Later that night I was in the park swinging on a swing when I saw 2 pairs of legs. I looked up to see Eli Goldsworthy._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked._  
_"Walking and then I saw you" Eli replied._  
_"Lucky me" I replied sarcasticly._  
_"Clare I never cheated on you" Eli said._  
_"Than what did I see than? huh!" I stood up._

_Eli told me the whole story and Eli looked into my eyes when he said it and I knew he wasn't lying to me. When he was finished the story our eyes remained locked on each other's. I pulled him in for a kiss and I felt sparks. When he kissed me at Owen's party I felt sparks to but I lied to him so I could move on but nothing, I still loved Eli with my heart. I pulled away and he smirked at me and I smiled._

_"Does this mean you forgive me?" asked Eli._  
_"If I see you with another girl your history" I replied._  
_"Deal" Eli's smirk got bigger._

_We kissed again and I knew we would be together forever._

_End of flashback:Still Clare's pov:_

Like I said we are gonna be together forever. Jenna forgave K.C and they are happily married and they have 3 kids. 2 our K.C's and the other one is Reese's but K.C adopted Jenna and Reese's son but now it's K.C's son. Alli and Drew got back together and they have 2 kids.

Eli and I have 4. 2 girls and 2 boys. The first one that was born was one of our son's and his name is Alek Bryson Goldsworthy and he was born when I was 22 and Eli 23. He is 12. We had twins next which were a boy and a girl. The first one born was the boy and his name is Damon Daniel Goldsworthy and 10 minutes later our daughter was born and her name is Athena Zoe Goldsworthy and they were born when I was 25 and Eli 26, they are 9 and last but not least we had a daughter and her name is Waverly Olivia Goldsworthy and she was born when I was 26 and Eli 27 and she is 8.

Jenna and K.C had 3 kids. The first one was Reese's kid but not anymore and Jenna named him Kenton Travis Middleton but was later changed to Guthrie. K.C and Jenna had a daughter next and they named her Karla Ann Guthrie and lastly they had another son and they named him Ian Nathan Guthrie. There first son Kenton he is 18, Karla was born when Jenna and K.C were 22 and she is 12 like my son Alek, and lastly there son Ian was born when Jenna and K.C were 30 and he is 4.

Alli and Drew had twins a boy and a girl. The first one born was the girl and they named her Hayley Jadia Torres and 2 minutes later there son was born and they named him Marley Thomas Torres and they were born when Alli was 29 and Drew was 30 they are 5.

**A/N: This is it with this story thank you for all your support. HAPPY ENDING YAY. LOL.**

**-Jamie3.**


End file.
